Springtrap x Reader
by IamPancakeSatan666
Summary: Springtrap is just like you - a blogger! He enjoyed being a singer, but after the incident with Fredbears, he's been scrapped! Now, he lives with a kid named Kasey, as he blogs his worrys away!
1. Chapter 1

Springtrap was in Fazbear's Fright, Unable to go anywhere, really. He was stuck in a locked up room. He didn't know what to do, until...

Creeeak.

"Who's there?" Springtrap asked.

It was a boy, with black hair and a white t-shirt. Springtrap was confused as to why they were staring at him.

"Hello? A-are you Springtrap?" the boy asked.

"How- how do you know me?" Springtrap asked.

"I'm Kasey, the boy who met you yesterday. You really have bad amnesia, huh Springtrap?" The boy said.

"I dont like where this is going..." Springtrap said

Kasey sighed. "Springtrap, we need to get you outta here. You've been here for a long time now!" Kasey said.

Springtrap got up, walking over to Kasey. "What're your plans, kiddo?" he asked.

Kasey chuckled. "You always say that!"

Springtrap was confused. Why does this kid know him, and where did this kid come from?

Kasey was already at the door, leaving.

"H-hey, kiddo! Wait up!" Springtrap ran after them, thumping noises following him.

Springtrap was confused. Where are those noises coming from? he wondered. He then realized that he was actually made of metal. Oh. he face palmed. He kept on following Kasey until they reached the exit of Fazbear's Fright.

"So, kiddo, how will I stay at your house, considering the fact I'm a big robot bunny?" Springtrap asked.

Kasey smiled. "You'll hide in the garage! My dad's never home, so it'll be the perfect spot for you!" he said.

"Oh, so your kidnapping me?" Springtrap asked.

"No, silly! We discuss this every day! I just thought it'll be perfect to do it now!" Kasey said.

Springtrap rolled his eyes. "Fine. Take me to your garage." he grumbled.

_[] 15 Minutes later []_

Springtrap was in Kasey's garage, Kasey at the door.

"Okay, Springy, do not make any loud noises, and do not touch anything here!" Kasey said, going to close the door.

"Wha?!" Springtrap was shocked. Why was he brought here when he couldn't touch anything?.

"Fine, I'll allow you to use my laptop." Kasey rolled his eyes, smiling a bit.

"Well, alright." Springtrap smirked.

"I'll be back shortly. Stay here for a bit until I get my laptop, okay?" Kasey said.

"Alright, kiddo." Springtrap smiled.

_[] 20 minutes later []_

Springtrap was waiting for Kasey, sitting on the garage floor, He was waiting anxiously, and he was waiting, until...

Creeak.

"Springy! I'm back! Sorry it took so long! I had to lie to my mom about why I'm bringing my laptop into the garage." Kasey said at the door.

"Yea, yea. You had me worried!" Springtrap said.

"Oh, sorry!" Kasey said.

"Ok, now what?" Springtrap was confused.

"I'll give the laptop and mouse to you." Kasey said.

"THERE'S A MOUSE?!" Springtrap panicked.

"No! Its a computer mouse. Since you're an animatronic, you cant exactly use the touchpad, so... I grabbed one of my old mouses." Kasey chuckled, coming up to Springtrap.

"God damnit kid! you had me worried!" Springtrap growled.

"Sorry. Here." Kasey handed the laptop and mouse to Springtrap.

"Uh, thanks kid, but how does it work?" Springtrap asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow! Right now, I gotta go to bed, or my mom will kill me!" Kasey said, going to leave.

"Kiddo!" Springtrap was shocked.

But Kasey was already out the door.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey! here's a new story! Hope you enjoyed it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Springtrap sat alone in the garage, sitting on the floor next to the laptop. He took a glance at it every now and then, but he never touched it. He wondered how it worked. He'll only find out if he tried. So he picked it up, put it on his lap, and opened the screen. Springtrap then realized that he does know how to use a laptop.

He looked at the lock screen, which had a normal stationary.

"That could use an upgrade!" Springtrap said to himself.

He grabbed the mouse and saw that it wasn't plugged into the laptop. Now how do I do this? Springtrap thought.

It took him an hour to figure out how to plug it in. Great, now how to I unlock the screen? Springtrap thought

He clicked the screen, and it changed to a image with a circle and a rectangle underneath. Huh? Springtrap was really confused now. He tried to move the mouse, but it didn't work.

"Argh!" Springtrap said in anger.

Springtrap then put it onto his leg and the cursor began to move. Ah, there we go! Springtrap thought. He moved the cursor over to the rectangle and clicked the button he used last time. He saw a loading screen and a bunch of icons on the image he saw for the lock screen. Weird... Springtrap thought. He clicked the one with the circle and colors, causing a new window to appear

This startled Springtrap. He was taken by surprise as he saw the screen. Huh. Springtrap said. He looked at the keyboard. I think this is how you type... Springtrap thought. He began typing in st ff like Freddy Fazbear's. Stuff appeared about it being shut down, and about the murders. Murders?! Springtrap was confused. It said a guy named "William Afton" caused those murders. Springtrap had a sudden flashback...

"Come on, kiddos!"

Springtrap realized that that is what he says! He panicked. That was me?! his emotions were clouded. He just sighed. Maybe I do have amnesia... Springtrap thought.

Springtrap went back to looking through the news, and before he knew it, it was morning. Huh. Springtrap thought. He closed the laptop, which had just died. I think people call the things that power laptops "batteries"... I think it ran out of power... Springtrap thought. He put the laptop to the side, and he looked around. Where is Kasey? He then heard the door open and saw Kasey there.

"Hey, Springtrap! I hope you weren't bored during the night!" Kasey said.

"Nah, I wasn't." Springtrap smiled.

"Looks like you used the laptop without my help!" Kasey said.

"Yea, and now it's dead. Do you have a charger?" Springtrap asked.

"Uh, yea! I'll go get it!" Kasey closed the garage door.

Springtrap chuckled. "What a good kiddo." he said out loud.

* * *

_**A/N: Here's another chapter! I'll be busy, but I'm still here!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Springtrap was going through his laptop (which he calls his now), looking for something to do. Springtrap had gotten the charger, and he was back onto the laptop. He noticed a message pop up onto the bottom-right corner of the screen. Huh? Springtrap clicked it. It showed a new thing to him: a kind of website with the ability to post. He was shocked.

"Woah..." Springtrap knew this was an opportunity. So he began to attempt to make an account, but it asked for a g-mail. What's a g-mail? Springtrap thought. He worked his way through the laptop until he figured it out.

**~a~**

After a while, Springtrap had made his gmail: spring2020. Its perfect! Springtrap had thought when he came up with it. He began to make an account on Twitter, and he began to out in the username SpringtrapRocks.

After that, he had an account.

"YES!" Springtrap shouted.

He quickly covered his mouth. Oops. Springtrap thought. He just continued on, browsing Twitter. He followed the instructions like so, and he had an opportunity to make a "post". Perfect. Springtrap grinned. He began his post:

_SPRINGTRAPROCKS: Hello, everyone! How are you?_

Springtrap waited for people to respond... but... no-one responded after an hour.

"Come on! This is suppose to be a chatting site, right?" Springtrap asked.

_BING!_

Springtrap jolted. What was that?! he thought. He saw that he has gotten a message:

_DARKYVERSE: Hello._

"Finally!" Springtrap began typing again.

_[] Many hours later... []_

Springtrap wasn't paying attention to time when he checked the clock. it was around 9:00 PM, and all he's done was chat on many cites, especially Tumblr. He had also taken a picture of himself, posing. He enjoyed every second of it, but nobody was on. I guess they've gone to bed. Springtrap thought. He decided that he shall do a Q&A for people who wanted to know about Freddy Fazbear's. He began to make the thread, and when he was done, it was perfect. He smiled. Its perfect. he thought.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello! I made another chapter right off the bat! Haha!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_JACOB ASKS:_  
_What are your hobbies?_

Springtrap looked at the message and smiled. "My hobbies? I'll have to find out."

_[] 3 hour later... []_

Springtrap was going to the garage door, slowly peeking through the door to see if anyone is looking. Nobody's home, it seemed like. Springtrap smiled. Lets try cooking! he thought. He headed to the kitchen, which was beautiful.

"Hate to see such a place get ruined." Springtrap said.

He went to attempt some cookies.

**~a~**

It was a success! There was a tray of cookies on the counter, and Springtrap was at the table. He went to eat one when...

_Click!_

"Crap!" Springtrap quietly ran to the garage, hoping Kasey's mom wont see him. He made it, and without being seen. He realized that he didn't bring the cookies with him, and he sighed. I never got one. Springtrap thought.

Springtrap was browsing through the comments after he made the comment of him figuring out he does have a hobby. He smiled as these comments were supportive.

"I love these guys." Springtrap said out loud.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello! I hope you had a fun time reading this cause I had a fun time writing it!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_MARRISA ASKS:_  
_Why do you look rotten?_

"Because I just escaped a damn horror attraction, and ended up here." Springtrap explained.

Springtrap looked at himself, seeing how damaged he was. He was all gross and organ-y. I need to fix this. Springtrap thought. Then he remembered: He couldn't touch anything in the garage. He sighed.

"For crying out loud." Springtrap grumbled.

Springtrap got up and looked around. He couldn't see anything he could use. He decided to get Kasey to fix him... once Kasey came to him.

"Ugh." Springtrap groaned.

He waited about 3 hours before Kasey finally came to check on Springtrap.

"Hey! Kiddo! I need you to fix me!" Springtrap said, hurrying up to him.

"Sorry, bud. No can do. If you want fixed, I gotta take you to a animatronic professional, but if they see you, then I'm screwed." Kasey said.

"You're no help." Springtrap went back to the spot he was in.

"Look, do you want to go back to Fazbear's Fright?" Kasey asked.

"N-no." Springtrap sat down.

"Good, then stay the way you are." Kasey said.

"Fine." Springtrap put the laptop back onto his lap.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello! I actually pre-written these, so please enjoy my fast speed of writing! :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_MEGAN ASKS:_  
_Are you from Freddy's?_

"Of course I am! I just don't live there anymore, because I wasn't fit for... the band..." Springtrap sighed.

Springtrap was on the laptop when the garage door open. It couldn't be Kasey...

"%$?!" Springtrap cussed quietly.

Who stood at the door was a man, with a wrench, looking at Springtrap.

"H-hi..." Springtrap was worried.

"Sorry, Springtrap!" Kasey said from behind the man.

"So this is Springtrap..." the man went up to Springtrap and knelt down in front of him

"Look, I-I-I didn't harm that kid, okay?" Springtrap panicked.

"I know, but Kasey's story inerested me. I had to see you for myself." the man said

Springtrap rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows me from their childhood."

"Yea, but I thought you weren't... well... existent." the man said.

"Well, I am, so now what?" Springtrap said.

"I want to introduce myself. I am David Smith." the man held out a hand.

Springtrap hesitantly shook it, David clearly was excited to meet him. David looked at Springtrap and smiled

"We maybe friends for a while." David said.

"Hey... David? Can you... fix me?" Springtrap looked at tne wrench in David's hand.

"Well, I did use to work with animatronics for a competitive restaurant." David chuckled.

"Yea..." Springtrap grumbled.

* * *

_**A/N: Springtrap doesn't look happy about Kasey telling his dad! If you have any story ideas, PM me! I'll happily accept them! :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_DARREK ASKS:_  
_Have you ever seen Freddy Fazbear himself?_

"Of course! He's a jolly bear! He loves to sing to the kiddos, and playing songs for them too." Springtrap chuckled, but his face turned from joy to sour.

* * *

Springtrap was now fully repaired, and he had a red bowtie too! He loved his new look, and he looked like Springbonnie, back in the old days.

"Thanks, David." Springtrap said after David finished fixing him.

"No problem, Springy... do you care if I call you Springy?" David asked.

"Of course not! If you helped me, I should one day help you!" Springtrap vowed.

"Well... okay..." David went to leave the garage.

Kasey had school today, and David had finished fixing up Springtrap. He was excited to show off his new look to the world.

Springtrap grabbed his laptop and put it on his lap, opening it and typing in to go to Tumblr right away. Once there, he took a picture, and he posed.

Again.

He posted it online and waited lying down. After all, he only had 8 followers on Tumblr. He saw people with more, but to him, 8 is enough. He saw one comment come in, and he sat up. He read the comment:

_T95GAMES: Nice! A fluffy bunny!_

Springtrap chuckled. "Wrong."

He began typing:

_SPRINGTRAPROCKS: Sorry, friend, but I'm an animatronic... yea, I guess I'm a fluffy bunny :)_

Springtrap smiled. He liked some of his followers. He just wished he actually knew who he was...

* * *

_**A/N: Hello! Have a fun day as Springtrap goes through some difficult challenges soon! :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_DANIEL ASKS:_  
_What is your favorite color?_

"Ah, papaya pink! Or was it red..? I can't remember!" Springtrap said, holding his head.

* * *

Springtrap stared at the question. What is his favorite color? He sighed._ Maybe I'll find out soon._ he thought. He decided to go to surf the web for any new information about the murders at Freddy's.

**~a~**

Springtrap lost track of time again, because it was morning.

"OH COME ON!" Springtrap shouted. He quickly covered his mouth. _Crap! I shouted! Now Kasey's mom would've heard me!_ Springtrap panicked.

He went to the closet, bringing his laptop with him, like he was a angsty teenager with a phone. He closed the closet door and turned down the brightness with his laptop. Sure enough, the garage door opened, and the sound of high heels could be heard.

"I swear to god, if David says is here, then I hope it doesn't kill me!" a female voice said.

_HE TOLD HIS WIFE?!_ Springtrap panicked.

The footsteps got closer and Springtrap panicked. He wasn't suppose to be found out at all!

The closet door opened, and a woman with brown hair and a nice summer dress stood there. She screamed.

"Ma'am! Calm down! I-I-I won't hurt ya!" Springtrap said, holding a hand up in defense while the other one held the laptop.

The woman then hugged Springtrap, the scream more like a high-school girl squeal.

"A TALKING FLUFFY BUNNY!" the woman said.

**~a~**

"Oh, so your an animatronic. Sorry!"

Springtrap was sitting on the floor across from the woman, whose name was Katey.

"Yup. A animtronic from Freddy's" Springtrap said, smiling.

"O-okay. I have a question about you: why do you stink?" Katey asked.

"Me? Huh." he never really noticed the smell.

"Yea, it smells like somethings rotting." Katey said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll go clean up... if I can." Springtrap said, standing up.

"Of course! If anything, it won't hurt you, and it'll get rid of the smell!" Katey joked.

Springtrao rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Which way to the bathroom?" he asked.

**~a~**

Springtrap was in the bathroom now, going to clean his body so he wouldn't smell. He was looking in the mirror at himself. He was admiring himself, when one pose he was doing caught his attention: He has flesh inside of him. He quickly pulled his face up, and then saw what was making the rotting smell.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry! i made some mistakes! Please note that I am a mistake maker! ha ha..._**


	9. Chapter 9

_WENDY ASKS:_  
_Who made you?_

"Well, that is easy! Henry did! He loved me and Fredbear!.." Springtrap went silent.

* * *

Springtrap was pacing the bathroom. _There's a dead guy inside of me!_ he thought anxiously. He couldn't get rid of the smell because there was a dead guy inside of him! The best he could do was put on perfume.

He reached the garage where Katey was, sitting and looking at her phone.

"Oh, you're done!" Katey said, looking up at Springtrap.

"Y-yea... listen, Katey? I have an issue." Springtrap said.

"What is it?" Katey got up and went up to Springtrap.

"Well, there is..."

**~a~**

Springtrap looked at Katey's shocked face.

"THERE'S A DEAD GUY INSIDE OF YOU?!" she screamed.

"Yes! I can't let Kasey know about this! Promise me you'll keep it a secret!" Springtrap said.

"O-of course. Can I tell David?" Katey asked.

"Yes. It'll be best." Springtrap said.

**~a~**

"THERE'S A DEAD GUY INSIDE OF YOU?!" David screamed.

"Yes, Dave. Please calm down." Katey said, worried.

"How can I WHEN SPRINGTRAP STUFFED SOMEONW IN THERE?!" David asked.

Suddenly, a flashback came to Springtrap. He was going up to... himself?! It wasn't clear who he was, but he was something different. Something human. _What's going on?!_ Springtrap thought. He then entered himself, and looked at ghostly children... _wait, what's going on?! Why does it hurt?!_ Springtrap thought as he was pierced by metal pieces.

Springtrap breathed. He was breathing quickly and heavily.

"Springtrap?! Was it something I said?!" David asked.

"Y-YES! I know why someone's dead within me!" Springtrap said.

* * *

_**A/N: hello! here's another installment of Springtrap x Reader!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_MARGREET ASKS:_  
_Why are you yellow?_

"Well, I'm a golden animatronic, so I guess I'm worth as much as gold!" Springtrap shrugged.

* * *

Springtrap looked at Katey and David as he explained why he had a dead guy inside of him.

"So, your not too sure why your past life went into the suit?" David asked.

"Yea! It-its so weird!" Springtrap said, a hand on his forehead.

"Do you think that you were hiding from those ghost children?" Katey asked.

Springtrap jolted. She could be right! he thought.

"You-you're right! I was hiding! Its so obvious! But why..?" Springtrap asked, doing a thinking gesture.

"You don't know why you were hiding from the children?" David asked.

Springtrap looked at David, then shook his head.

"Well, we can't help you there! Sorry!" Katey went to the garage door.

"K-KATEY!" Springtrap was shocked.

David followed Katey. "I'm sorry, Springy. We can't help you out."

Springtrap groaned. "YOU GUYS ARE NO HELP!" he shouted after them.

They disn't respond, and Springtrap was left alone... or was he?

"Hello, Springtrap." a childish voice greeted.

* * *

_**A/N: hello! I have changed my user from Cryptic can Write I guess to IamPancakeSatan666... Enjoy!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_PABLO ASKS:_  
_What is it like, being an animatronic?_

"Ah, its all fun and games until someone sticks a booger into your joints, and you nor the engineers disagree with that!" Springtrap said, grumpy

* * *

Springtrap was startled. He slowly turned to see who spoke: It was a bunch of ghost children, who seemed angry!

"C-can I help you?" Springtrap asked, nervous.

"_You really don't remember us, don't you?_" the one with long hair asked.

"Should I?" Springtrap scratched his head.

"_Yes! We are the one's you killed!_" the children shouted.

"AH! I SWEAR I DON'T HARM ANYONE!" Springtrap shouted.

"_Yes you have "harmed" someone... actually, you MURDERED US!_" the one with curly hair said.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Springtrap fell to his knees, making a loud thud.

"_You knew exactly what you were doing!_" the one with regular hair said.

"No! I swear it was a mistake, even if I did it!" Springtrap said.

"_You're not sorry, you're only saying that to make yourself feel better!_" a ghost with short girl hair said.

"P-please have mercy!" Springtrap shouted.

Springtrap heard the garage door open. "Thank goodness!"

It was Kasey, and he was looking at Springtrap.

"You okay, Springy?" Kasey asked.

"Help me, Kasey! These ghostly children are mad at me for no reason!" Springtrap begged.

"Ghostly... children..? You sure you're not going crazy?" Kasey asked, closing the door.

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO!" Springtrap screamed.

But Kasey already closed the door.


	12. Chapter 12

_DAMIEN ASKS:_  
_Does Fredbear know where you are?_

"Trust me, kid. Fredbear's scrapped. I survived, though!" Springtrap bragged.

* * *

Springtrap looked at the ghost children. He saw a cute little one, looking at him.

"Hey, who's the little one?" Springtrap asked.

"_You truely have forgotten..._" the long-haired one said.

"Yea, I have amnesia, so I forgot!" Springtrap crossed his arms.

The ghost children looked at one another. They then looked at Springtrap.

"_We should introduce ourselves. I'm Jeffrey._" the curly hair one said.

"_I'm Harry._" the normal haired one said.

"_Emily._" the long-haired one greeted.

"_I was Alice._" the short-haired girl said.

Springtrap waited for the little one to respond, but he didn't.

"_Oh, his name is Micheal._" Emily said.

"Micheal..." Springtrap felt another flashback come to him.

It was in Fredbear's, and there was a little kid at the table alone. He walked up to them, and they looked at Springtrap and smiled.

"Howdy, kiddo!" Springtrap greeted.

"Hi, Springbonnie!" the little kid smiled.

Springtrap knelt down to the kid. "Whats your name?" he asked.

"Micheal!"

Springtrap snapped back to reality.

"M-Micheal... I've seen a kid named Micheal!" Springtrap said, anxious.

"_That "Micheal" you saw was actually this kid._" Alice pointed to Micheal.

"So you're saying that Micheal was murdered?!" Springtrap was shocked.

"_Yes._" Jeffrey said sadly.

"Oh god! I-I-I must've done it!" Springtrap said, anxiety overwhelming him.

He waited for a flashback, but none came.

"I-I didn't have a flashback... so... I didn't kill Micheal?" Springtrap thought.

"_You did, though!_" Harry said.

"But what if-" Springtrap began.

"_No, you did it._" Emily said.

"But what if I did it for a reason?" Springtrap asked.

"_A reason?_" the ghostly kids were interested.

"Well... I don't know the reason, but I do know now that... I'm a murderer..." Springtrap sighed.

* * *

_**A/N: THE END IS APPROACHING! Warning you now! :3**_


	13. Chapter 13

_HARRIET ASKS:_  
_How did you manage a computer?_

"Well, long story short, I asked the kid at this house to- crap I said too much." Springtrap covered his mouth.

* * *

Springtrap sat in front of his computer, typing out a story. The ghost children were watching him.

"_Whatcha doing?_" Harry asked.

"_Who you talking to?_" Emily asked.

"_What do you mean by "accident"?_" Alice asked.

Springtrap groaned. "Okay. New rules! Number 1: do NOT talk to me when I'm on my laptop! Number 2: do NOT look at my screen!" Springtrap said.

All the ghost children booed.

"Hey, life's not fair, kiddos." Springtrap rolled his eyes.

All of them went to investigate the garage, and look at stuff, especially touching it. Springtrap noticed this.

"Hey! Don't touch anything!" Springtrap warned.

He put down the laptop and ran over to Harry, who was in the toolbox.

"Get outta there!" Springtrap said. grabbing Harry and pulling him out.

He noticed Alice touch the shelves, and ran over to her, letting go of Harry only to have him go back into the toolbox.

"Leave those alone!" Springtrap said, panicking.

Alice giggled and made the shelf fall. Springtrap, with somewhat amazing reflexes, stopped the self and put it back up. He then noticed Micheal and Emily touching his laptop. He ran up to them.

"NO! DO NOT TOUCH THAT!" Springtrap shouted.

The two floated away, and Springtrap saw a almost completed post on it. _SHIT!_ Springtrap deleted the post. He then noticed Jeffrey holding something... was that a purse?

"Hey! Where'd you get that?!" Springtrap ran up to them and snatched the purse from Jeffrey's hand. He sighed. What's he gonna do with these ghost's? Just then Katey opened the door and saw Springtrap holding her purse.

"Uh oh." Springtrap noticed he was still holding the purse.

"YOU BRAT!" Katey stormed up to Springtrap.

"Listen, Katey, I-I-I-" Springtrap didn't finish.

Katey slapped him, and Springtrap yelped. _I felt that?!_ Springtrap asked himself as Katey stormed back to the house.

"Why'd ypu do that?!" Springtrap wagged a finger at Jeffrey.

"_I dunno!_" Jeffrey giggled.

The rest of the ghost children giggled.

"ARGH!" Springtrap shouted in anger.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello! didja see my warning? Well, It's true! Remember that the end is approaching!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_JOY ASKS:_  
_Which treat do you like best: Cupcakes or Ice cream?_

"Oh, ice cream all the way! Haha!" Springtrap chuckled.

* * *

Springtrap sat on the floor, panicking. He doesn't know how to take care of children! Especially ghost children! He just sat, his laptop closed beside him. He was confused as to how he can repent for his sin of murder, so he can move on, and so can the ghost children. He just sighed. _I'll think of something._ Springtrap thought. He got up and headed to where the ghost children were huddled up.

"Hey, kiddos? I need to ask: How do I repent for my sin?" Springtrap asked.

"_We don't know._" Emily said.

"_Sorry, Springtrap._" Harry said.

"It-its fine..." Springtrap headed back to his spot.

He sighed. How will I figure this out? he wondered. He needed a plan. and quick!

**~a~**

Springtrap was lying on the ground, looking up at the ceiling. He didn't know what to do: Repent, or do nothing. He wants to repent, but how can he repent when he didn't know what he did. He sighed. He then had an idea: He'll go burn down Fazbear's Fright, so no more people will get tormented, and he will go down with it. He got up and looked for a jerry can that can be full of gasoline. _Its time to end this._ Springtrap thought.

* * *

_**A/N: I WARNED YA!**_


	15. Finale

_NO QUESTIONS TODAY._

* * *

Springtrap was now at Fazbear's Fright, holding a jerry can full of gasoline. He knew what he had to do. He headed inside, seeing the office he was familiar with. _It ends now, no looking back, Springy._ Springtrap thought as he began laying out the gasoline. He knew that doing this will mean he'll leaving everything behind, and usually he doesn't want to do that. What will his follower's think? What will his friend Kasey think?

"Kasey..." Springtrap sighed.

He laid out the path so he was in the middle. He pulled out a lighter and covered his eyes as he lit the place of fire.

**_THE END..._**

**_OR IS IT?!_**


End file.
